jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vidalu Na'an
Vidalu Na'an is a Jedi Knight associated with stories of the now-disbanded organization known as the Family. She was last recorded as renting a space on a commercial shuttle off of the Hutt planet Nal Hutta; as of the current timeline, no trace of her has been validated. Early Childhood Removed from her parents at a young age, the earliest known records of Vidalu Na'an are of her younglingship on Coruscant. As her training progressed, she displayed an obvious talent with the lightsaber, preferring it over other Force Aptitudes. Her small size and abnormally quick reflexes led her teachers to focus on the Ataru style, as well as Force techniques designed to amplify physical capability. She quickly gained a reputation among her youngling class as a swordsman, challenging and often defeating opponents far larger than herself. One opponent, a close friend and rival by the name of Sanat Vos, soon became the only youngling who would willingly face her. The pair would duel regularly, with Sanat always winning--it is from this period that Na'an obtained a scar on her right foot, a lightsaber injury from an intense training match. At the age of ten Na'an scored her first and only victory over Sanat. Her victory brought her to the attention of Jedi Master Tyrono Parr, who immediately made an offer to accept her as a Padawan. Upon the ceremony, Na'an and Parr immediately left the Academy at Coruscant together. A Padawan Lost After two years of Padawanship, Parr and his apprentice were called to act as diplomats in a dispute between two Mandalorian clans. Their previous mission had left the Jedi in the possession of a powerful, unidentified weapon, which they had intended to return to the Jedi Academy after completion of their mission. The offending clan, however, learned of the superweapon upon inspecting the ship, and attacked the pair with the intention of killing both and taking the weapon for themselves. However, Tyrono Parr held off the attackers long enough to order his Padawan to escape with their ship, and without him. Scared and still untried in more than one-on-one combat, the twelve-year-old Na'an escaped, and felt her Master fall to the traitor Mandalorians. The clan immediately pursued; after a protracted interplanetary chase, Na'an was forced to crash the ship onto the surface of Nal Hutta, destroying the weapon and escaping narrowly with her life. Stranded, assumed dead, and with no way to communicate with her fellow Jedi, Vidalu Na'an was forced to find a way to survive and get home on her own. A Wanderer Found The young Padawan would spend three years in hiding on Nal Hutta, in the care of a Twi'lek slave dancer named Areein. Employed as a dishwasher in a nearby bar, Na'an spent her days earning credits for food and a ticket home, and her nights in Areein's quarters, meditating and practicing what Jedi skills she knew. Without a Master to teach her formally, her education was slow, and colored by her observations of Nal Hutta life. This environment would have a particularly profound effect on her lightsaber style, as Na'an incorporated much of her benefactress' dancing into her own movements. The result is a flowing, more graceful adaptation of Ataru with a high focus on flexibility. This education also limited her ability to develop more advanced Force techniques, as well as her knowledge of Jedi theology. Her natural distaste for the criminal element populating the planet led her to conclude that the Light side of the Force was the only side worth pursuing, and her fixation with the warrior-monk Jedi of the pre-Empire period would become the result. This period would be abruptly ended by a raid ordered by Areein's Hutt masters, who had learned that she was harboring a Jedi. Na'an was again forced to flee with only her lightsaber in hand, in fear for her life and with no prospects of getting home. While dodging the Hutt's workers, she encountered a smuggler known as Berlin Teral, and offered to work for him in exchange for transport off-planet. Teral agreed, and Na'an left with him as part of his crew. For several years, Na'an worked for Berlin under the psuedonym Wanderer, for fear of further pursuit by the Hutts or Mandalorians. Eventually, she earned enough credits to pay for a drop on Coruscant, and terminated her contract with the smuggler. She parted with the crew on fond terms, and immediately sought to reconnect ties to the Jedi on Coruscant. A Family Made Na'an's arrival on her home planet was immediately interrupted by disaster-she had landed in the middle of a major attack, and was immediately drafted into the defending forces. Using her size and flexibility to her advantage, she managed to save a group of younglings from a collapsing building. Her actions attracted the attention of the attacker, a parasitic being calling itself Aherk Formidonis. Their meeting would change the course of Na'an's life forever. To protect the younglings from the raging Formidonis, Na'an fought him until she was defeated, and beaten within an inch of her life. She was then rescued by the defending Jedi Knights, who drove Formidonis off. The injured Na'an was then sent to Dantooine to recover, and recieve her first formal training since the death of Master Parr. Further incursions by Formidonis revealed that he was not a monster, but a man infected by a Force-enhancing parasite who controlled his actions. In order to save the man Formidonis, Na'an hunted him down and made several attempts at rescuing him. A bond was quickly forged between the two, and this bond became the key to removing the parasite. They soon began a relationship. During this period, Na'an developed close friendships with a number of other people present on Coruscant at the time. The group, bound only by mutual affection and protective instinct, soon became known in local circles as the Family. Known Members of the Family are listed below: *Vyra Amdala *Raan Jade *Aherk Formidonis *Dash Burik Vos *Eliana Shan *Caoimhin Shan *Kirith Aridigo The Family became well-known on several systems for their exploits, including the protection of Dantooine and many encounters with the substance known as Corruption. Na'ans role in these stories would always be that of the protector, and she became known as a fierce fighter for the sake of those that she loved. Broken Bonds and A Wanderer Gone Although her friends were near and dear to her heart, the most important figure in Na'an's life was her lover and eventual fiance, Aherk Formidonis. However, Formidonis' exposure to the Dark Side via the parasite had left deep scars on his psyche. As a result, it was to the Dark Side that Formidonis turned to when an exploration on Naboo left Na'an gravely injured. In exchange for saving her life, he offered himself to Bogan, the living embodiment of the dark side of the Force. Bogan accepted, and Aherk Formidonis left the Family as a newly-reborn Sith Being. When Na'an discovered what her fiance had done, she pursued him in an attempt to free him from his contract. Her chase eventually led to a direct confrontation with Bogan himself, who claimed that as long as she lived, Aherk's contract was unbreakable. With no other choise and no way to defeat Bogan, Na'an chose to turn her lightsaber upon herself to free Formidonis. The rest of the Family would later find her lifeless body, floating in open space. However, Vidalu Na'an would not stay dead long. While joined with the Force after life, the embodiment of the Light Side of the Force, Ashla, separated Na'ans consciousness and offered her the option to return to life. However, with this offer came a warning: if allowed to live, Na'an would eventually come to the point where she would have to destroy something she loved in Ashla's service. Na'an agreed, hoping to be reunited with Formidonis, and was returned to her body before the funeral proceedings were complete. Formidonis, however, was less than pleased. Driven mad by guilt over his fiance's sacrifice, he chose to remain steeped in the Dark Side and became consumed with anger. When Na'an hunted down the man she loved, the reunion quickly went sour--the two were now completely opposed in their very natures. Enraged, Formidonis challenged Na'an to a fight to determine which of their philosophies were superior; Na'an agreed, hoping that a defeat would bring Formidonis a chance to return to himself. However, when the battle commenced, it was clear that he would never leave the Dark Side. Vidalu Na'an had no other choice but to slay Aherk Formidonis with her own blade. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Females